Zinggers for life
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: Set 1 day after hotel Transylvania 2 when Winnie and Dennis start dating. And things quickly get out of mmary sucks but story's better hope you enjoy please review. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S A ROMANTIC DENNIS X WINNIE FIC SET NOT LONG AFTER DENNIS GOT HIS FANGS SO HERES THE FIRST CHAPTER NOW R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

It was 4 am after the night of Dennis's party. And everyone had gone to bed hours ago; except for Dennis who was not only excited about being half human half vampire, but he was also 5 years old. So he decided that instead of sleeping thru the day like a regular monster would he decided to take a walk around the hotel and clear his head while everyone was asleep. After Walking around the hotel grounds thinking he was alone; Dennis found that he was getting hungry and he knew he needed to feed.  
Dennis also knew exactly where to find food, and went over to a small rat hole outside the hotel wall and waited. He was waiting for about 2 minutes when he saw a rat run out; Dennis pounced at it as soon as it left the hole. He snapped the rat's neck and sank his little fangs right in and drained it dry; he then threw the rat over the bridge that led to the hotel.

"Well that's one less rat. Papa drack needs to deal with" he said to himself knowing that they had a bad rat problem. But just as Dennis was about to turn around and walk back into the hotel to probably watch TV he was tackled by his bff Winnie. "Dennis what are you doing out here my zing?" she asked before licking him all over like she always did. Once she was done he spoke, "well I couldn't sleep so I decided to go for a walk around the hotel. And I got a little hungry and killed and fed on a rat" he replied, "oh well maybe you wanna hang out with me" she offered;

"Ok sure Winnie" replied Dennis, "that's great Dennis" said Winnie as she once again tackled him to the ground. But this time instead of licking him she lunged in and kissed him right on the lips for a matter of 5 minutes witch felt like what went for hours. Once she released Dennis's face went the same shade of red as his hair, "I love you Dennis" she whispered into his ear before kissing him again on the cheek. "I love you too Winnie. I've loved you since the day we met" he replied, before kissing her again causing her to smile; "so what were you about to do before I saw you?" she asked, "well I figured maybe now I that I've eaten I might go watch a little TV" he replied.

"Let me guess an episode of kaki?" asked Winnie, "what it's my favourite show. Well that and Batman" he answered, "Well I've got a better idea" said Winnie, "what's that?" asked Dennis, "well I guess one rat can't be enough to eat; and I thought we could make out some more" she whispered into his ear, "ok my zing" he whispered back in a more seductive tone before reaching in for another kiss but this time Winnie gave him some tong and reached down for his pyjama pants. This was going to be one wiled day.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE FINNISHED PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. chapter2 first time together

AUTHORSNORTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S WHEN WINNIE AND DENNIS EXPRESS THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OVER R&R PLEASE ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Winnie's grip tightened on Dennis's pyjama shorts. And Dennis began to feel himself getting hard in her paw, and his face turned bright red; as her other paw undid his shorts. Dennis broke the kiss, "hey what's wrong Dennis?" She asked him. "Winnie don't you think we should do this somewhere more private?" Asked Dennis, "ok" Replied Winnie with a sigh, as she grabbed him by the arm and sped off into the forest. They kept going until they reached an old cabin; Dennis scanned it for a minute and knew where they were. "Isn't this where we were last night?" He asked,

"He he yea then we were attacked by Bella" replied Winnie as she pulled him inside and started kissing him again rougher than before. Then she started to remove his pyjama top and bottoms, reviling he large erection poking at the fabric of his kaki boxers he'd gotten for his birthday from his grandmother. "Really Dennis Kaki boxers?" she asked, "What they were a birthday gift from Grandma Linda" replied Dennis as he felt her yank them down around his ankles; reviling his large dick. "Wow Dennis you're big for someone your age" said Winnie with smile across her face, "yea well I'm half vampire remember I grow up quicker than other people" said Dennis as he began on removing her cloving. Once she was completely naked and wearing nothing but her pink colour Dennis groped her perfect breasts "AHHH" she moaned in pure bliss,

Before removing his hands "What's wrong Winnie don't you like that?" he asked; "of course I do my zing. It's just that there is something that I've been wanting to try with you since you got your fangs last night" she replied before removing her colour. "What's that?" he asked, "I want you to bite me" she replied; "are you sure?" asked Dennis, "Yes" said Winnie, "Ok but it may hurt a little" said Dennis, as he slowly lowered his head towards her neck and gently sunk his fangs in "AHHH!" she cried in pain and pleasure tears started welling in her eyes. As soon as Dennis knew she was in pain he immediately pulled his fangs out,

"Are you ok?" asked Dennis, "its ok I'll be alright it just really hurts" replied Winnie, Dennis saw the two holes that his fangs had made and bit into his arm. "Quickly drink" he told her "what?" asked Winnie, "It'll heal the wound" said Dennis as Winnie drank the blood seeping from his arm. And sure enough her wound healed instantly; "Are you ok?" asked Dennis, "Yea I'll be fine just please make love to me" Said Winnie, as Dennis gently lay her on the floor and pushed himself in her pussy. Then he slowly began thrusting in and out; and she began digging her nails into him "Oh yes Dennis fuck me harder" she moaned "Awoo awoo" she howled in bliss as Dennis fucked her harder and harder.

And finally 2 hours later "Winnie I think I'm going to cum" said Dennis between breaths, "Oh yes fill me up Dennis, don't you dare pull out" said Winnie as Dennis exploded pouring warm cum in her pussy.

Once Dennis was done and pulled out Winnie cuddled up to him covering them with an old rug on the floor. "I love you Dennis" said Winnie "I love you to Winnie I love you to" replied Dennis before falling fast asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE PS IM SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT I'VE HAD FAMILY OVER THEESE HOLIDAYS AND I'VE BEEN BUSSEY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON


	3. Chapter 3 shower time

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER3 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET WHEN DENNIS AND WINNIE TAKE THEIR FIRST SHOWER TOGETHER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

Dennis was the first one to wake up to Winnie cuddled up to him. He looked at his watch witch said 12:00 pm; "Shit is that the time already?" He asked himself, "Ahh it doesn't matter we've still got another six hours to ourselves" he said again, he looked towards his beautiful girlfriend Winnie who was still asleep. Dennis gently moved her arm from around him so he could at least get his boxers on, but once he got up he heard Winnie wake up. "Come back to bed my zing" said Winnie, "I can't babe when I'm up I'm up" replied Dennis, "oh in that case I'll come over there" said Winnie as she walked over to him then got on her knees; then she pulled his boxers back down and engulfed his length,

Then she started making sucking sounds. Dennis felt like he was in heaven, Winnie kept it up for a good 3 minutes "AHHHHHH" moaned Dennis as he came all over her face, "EWW NOW THANKS TO YOU I'VE GOT FUCKING JIZZ IN MY FUR" yelled Winnie, "Well no one will be up for the next 5 hours and 53 minutes. So maybe we could go back to the hotel and take a shower together" replied Dennis, "ok" she replied, Dennis put his boxers shirt and pants back on and Winnie did the same; and then they took off towards the hotel. Once they got there they went into the shower in Dennis's room removed each over's cloving and stepped in the shower and turned the water on. Dennis grabbed a wash cloth and wiped Winnie's face clean of all the cum he'd put there,

Once he was done he moved to her lower body, the water felt so good going down their bodies; just as Dennis was done Winnie she grabbed the cloth from Dennis "your turn" she whispered into his ear and started washing him down, once she was finished they both leaned in for a kiss. That's when Dennis reached around and grabbed her butt, "hey!" said Winnie as she grabbed his balls, Dennis turned off the shower and they stepped out. Winnie's fur was all fussy, "He-he-he" Dennis giggled; "What? My fur always gets like this after I've had a shower" said Winnie as she shook herself dry and Dennis dried himself with a towel with the hotel's logo on it.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Dennis, "Well you got that TV in your room for your birthday right. Maybe we could watch a movie in bed" replied Winnie; "ok so what do you wanna watch?" asked Dennis, "how about Titanic" she whispered into his ear. "Ok I think I've seen it on Netflix" said Dennis as they got back in their pyjamas, and watched Titanic in bed.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER3 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	4. Chapter4 a big surprise and airport love

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVEYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER4 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET 4 WEEKS LATER WHEN DENNIS AND WINNIE GET A LITTLE SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(2 WEEKS LATER) Dennis and Winnie started dating 4 weeks ago. And have been going at it ever since, but now they've got a little surprise, Winnie hadn't been feeling very well lately; she'd been puking and eating a lot for the past 2 weeks. And her belly had gotten slightly larger, she thought she knew what was going on; Wanda was a bit worried about her daughter two. And eventually called a doctor, "Ah yes very interesting now I see the problem young lady" said the doctor as she put Winnie's shirt back down. "What is it doc?" asked Winnie, "brace yourself Winnie because you're pregnant" said the doctor, Winnie had a look of shock on her face. She was excited about being a mum but she was also scared about it too.

"Do you want to tell your mother or would you like me to tell her?"asked the doctor, "No I'll tell her and my dad after I've told my boyfriend once he gets back from California said Winnie as the doctor left, "Thank you Doctor" said Winnie; WINNIES POV "Oh god I can't believe I'm pregnant, what am I going to tell Dennis when he gets back from California?" ENDPOV Dennis had been visiting family in California with Johnny and Mavis for the past week and would be back the next day. (The next day) Winnie was waiting for her boyfriend and his family to arrive at the Transylvania airport. She had been waiting for a good 30 minutes; after throwing up in a public bathroom god knows how many times Winnie eventually got a call from Dennis who told her to look behind her.

Winnie looked behind her and saw Dennis wave to her and she waved back and he walked over to her; and both lovers shared kiss, "listen Dennis I have to tell you something" said Winnie, "What is babe?" asked Dennis; "can we talk in private please?" asked Winnie. "Sure" said Dennis, as they went into the airport bathroom, "Ok what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Dennis, "I'm pregnant" said Winnie as she grabbed Dennis's hand and placed it on her belly. Dennis's eyes widened with shock and excitement, "You mean it you're pregnant?" asked Dennis; "yes I am Dennis" replied Winnie before kissing him; "Did you know that sex is a lot better during pregnancy so expect a lot more" she whispered into his ear.

"I'm already looking ford to it babe" replied Dennis, "Wait where are your mum and dad Dennis?" asked Winnie; "oh their still on the plane. Because I'm only half vampire and I can come out in the daylight I thought I might fly over as a bat" replied Dennis, "you flew her as a bat by yourself?" asked Winnie, "yea well I thought I could use the exercise stretch my wings" replied Dennis; "So how long till their flight gets in?" asked Winnie "Well their flight doesn't get in till about 5 so we've got another 3 hours why?" replied Dennis. Instead of answering Winnie just gave him a grin; before walking up to him and started kissing him passionately, Dennis returned the kiss, he then felt himself going hard thru his jeans. Winnie felt it too because of her being pressed up against her pregnant belly, "easy with where you put your boner tough guy remember I am still in the early stages of pregnancy" said Winnie, "I think I might feed the baby" she said again as she knelt with slight difficulty due to her belly. Then she opened Dennis's fly but Dennis cupped her furry face, "are you sure you want to do this here and not wait till we get home?" he asked her,

"Are you crazy? I've wanted sex for a whole week. And I'm not waiting any fucking longer" said Winnie "Well can we please at least go into one of the cubicles?" he asked "Sigh fine" said Winnie as Dennis helped her up and into a cubical where he locked the door. Then Winnie weakly walked up to him again, Dennis helped her back on her knees and pulled his pants and boxers down. Reviling his large dick to her, straight away without any hesitation she took in her mouth and started bobbing her head back and forth over and over again. Until finally he came right down her throat causing her to slightly gag; once he removed his dick from her mouth, Dennis Helped her up; then she pulled of her panties reviling her wet pussy, "Now fuck me Dennis fuck me as hard as you can" she commanded her red hared boyfriend.

"Not there as much as I'd love to fuck you there Winnie I know another hole of yours that needs a good fucking, just as much as your pussy" said Dennis as he turned her around and lined her up against the toilet and lifted the back of her dress. Winnie knew straight away what he was doing, as he pushed his dick right thru her tight arse hole; "AHHHHHH" she moaned in pain and pleasure as Dennis pounded her arse again and again "Oh yes –oh yes don't you dare stop" she moaned as he fucked her tight butt and Winnie loved every second of it until finally he came right in her rectum. Dennis pulled out of her and both of them painted for breath, then he turned her back around so that she faced him with a grin; "here Winnie hold up your dress" said Dennis, "Winnie lifted her dress completely reviling her pussy. Now it's your pussy's turn for a good fucking" he whispered into her ear as he gently pushed his way in.

And started thrusting he went towards her neck but stoped himself, Instead of biting her he kissed her passionately and they gave each other tong. "Winnie I'm going to c-cum ahhhhhh" moaned Dennis as he jizzed in her. Dennis pulled himself out and pulled his boxers and pants back up, Winnie Did the same with her panties and Dennis once again helped her up and kissed her; then they went back to the hotel to wait for Johnny and Mavis to come home

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER4 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER MOAST LIKELY WON'T HAVE ANY SEX BUT SOME LATER CHAPTERS MIGHT ENDNOTE


	5. breaking the news p1 the big question

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER 5 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET WHEN WINNIE AND DENNIS HAVE TO TELL THEIR PARENTS AND DENNIS HAS A QUESTION FOR WINNIE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Once they got to the hotel Dennis and Winnie went upstairs to Dennis's room where he pulled out the iphone6+ his dad had gotten him and plugged it into charge. "It's so good to be home" said Dennis as he jumped into his bed; "so how was California Dennis?" Asked Winnie, it was nice but it's a lot nicer back home in Transylvania" replied Dennis as he kissed her delicate lips then tapped her soft butt. "HEY!" Said Winnie as she began rubbing his crotch, "um Winnie Maybe we should do this later" said Dennis as he felt himself getting hard in her paw.

"I mean we only did this an hour ago" he said again; "well you already have a boner" said Winnie as she opened his fly and boxers releasing his erect penis, "I thought I might give you a quick blow job" she replied as she engulfed his now fully erect dick and started sucking, Dennis knew that it was too late so he gave in. "Ok but let's just make it quick alright" Said Dennis who eventually came in her mouth soon after.

After Dennis had tucked himself back into his shorts and cleaned up he got something from his pocket, "Winnie I know we're a little young for this but I love you more than anything. And I had a feeling that I got you pregnant because of how much sex we've had since we've been together, so I better make this short because I want to raise this baby as a proper team" said Dennis before getting on one knee and opening a velvet box "I'm asking you to marry me" said Dennis

"YES Dennis I will marry you! Maybe we should wait a while but I will marry you" said Winnie who was so excited she jumped up and kissed Dennis; but she accidentally slipped and cut her arm right open on a loos screw on Dennis's bed. "AHHHH FUCK" she yelped in pain. Dennis quickly bit into his arm "Winnie quick drink some of my blood" said Dennis as Winnie started drinking the blood coming from his arm.

Her arm was healed instantly, "now that you had some of my blood twice I will always know where you are" said Dennis; "ok what's going on you two?" Asked Wanda as she passed the door, "Mum I'm pregnant and Dennis is the father" Confessed Winnie; "WHAT?" Asked Wanda, "It's true mum I'm sorry" said Winnie. "How long has it been?" Asked Wanda I found out about a week ago, but I wanted to tell Dennis first. But I had to wait until he got back from California"

Replied Winnie.

"Wait when did you get Back anyway?" "Just over an hour ago I flew here as a bat so my parents are still on their way" just as Dennis Finished speaking he heard his phone go off, "hello?" He answered. MAVIS: "Dennis where are you?" She asked DENNIS:"I'm back at the hotel" replied Dennis. MAVIS:"ok our flight was delayed so we have to be dropped of in Texas then Florida then Transylvania.

So we're not going to be home for a few days, Your grandpa Drac is in charge do what he says ok?" Replied Mavis Dennis:"ok mum love you" replied Dennis, Mavis:"love you to" said Mavis as they hung up. "Damn" said Dennis, "what's wrong Dennis" asked Wanda, "Mum and Dad's flight is delayed so they won't be back for a few days; replied Dennis, "ok I guess that sucks" said Winnie,

"Yep" replied Dennis, just as that was said Drac entered the room. "Hello Dennis" said Drac as he hugged his vampson, hi grandpa; replied Dennis in a nervous tone; "what's going on?" Asked Drac suspiciously, "I'm pregnant and Dennis is the father replied Winnie, "WHAT" asked Drac in a shocked tone.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER5 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	6. breaking the news p2

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS IM BACK WITH CHAPTER6 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE ITS SET WHEN DENNIS AND WINNIE HAVE TO TELL MAVIS AND JOHNNY R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Drac was just as shocked as Wanda was. "Alright we're not angry at you we're just disappointed in your actions" said Wanda "now Dennis Drac Winnie and I need to talk" said Wanda as Dennis and Drac left and shut the door behind them. "Ok Winnie like I said before I'm not angry I'm just disappointed" said Wanda as she noticed the engagement ring on Winnie's finger.

"Winnie is that what I think it is?" asked Wanda, "yep Dennis popped the question" before being pulled into a hug "I'm proud that your choosing to raise the child as a proper couple" replied Wanda.

5 DAYS LATER

"WHAT! YOU GOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT?" yelled Mavis, "Mavis calm down" Johnny said trying to calm her. "Johnny shut up!" She snapped. " i need to go for a fly" she said before taking bat form and flying off, as Dennis and Winnie went to Dennis's room. "Fuckin hell you'd expect your mum not to go fucking mental" said Winnie. "Yea I know but she'll get over it eventually, she always does" replied Dennis as he kissed her lips;

"oh god my back is killing me" said Winnie, as Dennis removed her dress then laid her on her side. Then he started rubbing her back; "ahhh much better Dennis that feels so much better" replied Winnie as Dennis stopped, "I'm quite thirsty honey. Could you get me a vodka and cordial please?" asked Winnie, "sorry babe alcohol is bad for the baby. How about some tea instead?" asked Dennis.

"Sure" replied Winnie as Dennis kissed her forehead then left the room; 5 minutes later he returned with he tea, "it's Irish breakfast tea" said Dennis, as he handed her the hot beverage. "Thank you Dennis I love you" said Winnie "love you to" replied Dennis as he kissed her lips, Winnie kissed back as Dennis gently pushed Winnie into the soft inviting sheets.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER6 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	7. Chapter 7 a sexey craving

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER7 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET WHEN DENNIS HELPS WINNIE WITH ONE OF HER OTHER CRAVINGS R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

The kiss grew more and passionate with each passing moment. As Dennis began moving his hands up her dress, and grouped her soft breasts; "ahhhh!" she moaned in pure bliss. Then he proceeded to lift it over her head reviling her perfect breasts and wet pussy. Then he moved up to kiss her delicate lips, then he kissed her slightly swollen belly; which carried his unborn child.

Winnie grabbed Dennis by both his arms; and gently rolled him over as not to harm the baby. Then she removed his shirt, then she kissed him on the lips. Then she begun leaving a trail of kisses down his neck chest and stomach; and stopped at his waist only to unbutton his pants and slide them off throwing them into a pile on the floor.

Then she removed his boxers reviling his large erect dick; then she looked up and smiled at him before engulfing his leingh and begun bobbing her head up and down. Then Dennis removed his cock from her mouth, "hey whats wrong zing zing?" asked Winnie, "nothings wrong l just don't wanna cum yet" replied Dennis.

As he kissed her passionately then gently pushed himself into her pussy. "Ahhhhhh!" she moaned as Dennis quickly thrusted in and out of her; "carful Dennis. I love it rough but I am still pregnant" said Winnie, "oh sorry babe" replied Dennis as he slowed the thrusts. He then begun massaging her breasts;

"Winnie oh god I'm going to AHHHHHH!" Moaned Dennis, as he unloaded his seed into Winnie. Dennis pulled out and they collapsed next to each other, they were both painting for air. "That was fucking amazing Dennis" said Winnie between breaths, "you know I'd do anything for you" replied Dennis as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

Making her smile; "I love you Dennis" said Winnie as she dozed off, "I love you to Winnie" replied Dennis as he drifted off soon after.

AUTHOURSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER7 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER8 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET A FEW MONTHS LATER R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Several months had passed since Winnie became pregnant. Now she looks like a large balloon; she would probably go into labor any time now. (QUICK A/N BECAUSE WINNIE IS A WOLF HER WOMB WOULDN'T BE AS LARGE AS A HUMANS SO SHE WOULD GIVE BIRTH A FEW MONTHS SOONER) Winnie's stomach was so big she actually struggled to even walk;

"Here Winnie I made some more Irish tea" said Dennis coming into their room. "Thank you my zing" said Winnie as she gladly excepted the tea and Drank it, "mm my favorite" said Winnie with a smile; "I love you" said Dennis. "I love you to Dennis Dracula" replied Winnie as the two leaned in for a kiss.

Dennis begun to move his hand up Winnie's dress. But felt dampness on her thigh, Winnie noticed it to; "O MY GOD DENNIS MY WATERS HAVE BROKEN I'M GOING INTO LABOR!" screamed Winnie.

"Oh god" said Dennis as he picked her up bridal style, and rushed her to the hotel hospital. Once on the bed the doctor held Winnie's legs onto two stands as Dennis rushed to her side to grasp her hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Winnie in shier agony as she pushed the baby out, "AHHHHHHH" She screamed again until a soft cry was heard.

"Congratulations you two their twins, a boy and a girl" said the nurse. As she handed them to Winnie so she could feed them, Winnie was exhausted she lifted her dress so the twins could be fed. And the two fell asleep greedily sucking at her nipples, "What do you think we should call them?" asked Dennis; "how about Ned and Emily" Replied Winnie, "I like that" said Dennis as both twins stopped sucking; and Winnie put her dress back on.

"Would you like to hold your new son or daughter?" asked Winnie, as Dennis slowly walked over and picked up his newborn daughter; "their perfect just perfect" said Winnie "perfect just like their mother" replied Dennis as he placed Emily back in Winnie's arms then he picked up Ned, "he he" giggled Winnie; "What?" asked Dennis, putting Ned in Winnie's arms.

"We still have to plan the wedding" replied Winnie; "oh yea" replied Dennis as he saw Winnie Kiss their children and fell asleep Dennis lay down with them; and fell asleep soon after.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER8 DONE PLEASE REVIEW ENDNOTE


	9. Chapter 9 Tbe wedding

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER9 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET DURING DENNIS AND WINNIE'S WEDDING R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

Dennis and Winnie's wedding took place, in the hotel party room. Everyone was there; Both twins we're 3 months old now and we're nestled into Wanda's arms, "Oh Wayne I just can't believe our baby girls getting married" sobbed Wanda;

"Yea she's the only one of our children who respected me" replied Wayne. "Shh The weddings starting" said Wanda; Seeing her little girl walking down the isle in a beautiful white wedding gown.

She walked until she reached Dennis and a human bishop. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to today to bring two young souls together. Do you Dennis Dracula take Winnie to be your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and health; To death do you part?" asked the bishop, "I do" replied Dennis.

"And do you Winnie wear wolf take Dennis to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked once more, "I do" said Winnie smiling at Dennis. Who then smiled back, "Then i now pronounce you husband and wolf; you may now kiss the bride" said the bishop, as Dennis removed the vale from her face.

Dennis then placed his lips against hers "Oh and darling I'm not wearing any panties" she whispered into his ear. Then Clapping was heard.

LATER DURING THE PARTY

"I'm so glad i can drink now" said Winnie holding a glass of lambrisco in her hand. (TO THOES OF YOU WHO DON'T KNOW LAMBRISCO IS A TYPE OF SWEET WINE AND IT IS DELICIOUS) "Yes but just not too much" replied Dennis. Holding little Emily in his Arms.

"Ok i won't drink too much" said Winnie picking up Ned then kissing his little cheek. "D-Da Da da" spurted out Emily. "Her first word" said Dennis Excitedly. "Mu Mummy!" Spurted out Ned.

"Ned said his first word to" said Winnie kissing him once more.

"I love you Dennis" said Winnie kissing his lips, "i love you to Winnie, "replied Dennis returning the kiss.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER9 DONE PLEASE REVEIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	10. Chapter 10 wedding night

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER10 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET DURING DENNIS AND WINNIE'S WEDDING NIGHT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

A few hours after the party. Dennis and Winnie put the Twins to bed An hour ago. And we're now in there own bedroom; "I love you so much Dennis And I'm so glad were married now" said Winnie; Kissing his lips.

"I love you to Winnie, I always have loved you" replied Dennis. Winnie Begun to kiss Dennis roughly and passionately, she begun unbuttoning his tux shirt. Then she slid it off his shoulders,

Then Dennis removed Winnie's wedding dress, reviling her large tits and wet pussy, "what i told you I wasn't wearing underwear" said Winnie. Who then removed his pants and boxers; reviling his erect dick.

"He he" giggled Winnie, engulfing Dennis's dick and sucking it. "Mmmmmm That feels so good" moaned Dennis, "Yum" said Winnie as she swallowed his pre cum, Dennis pulled away from her mouth; Then he kissed her lips wrapping his arms around her back.

Winnie did the same as he pushed his dick inside her. Then he slowly started thrusting in and out of her pussy. "Oh yes Dennis fuck me really hard fuck me. "I love you so fucking much" moaned Winnie as Dennis pounded her over and over again. "I love you to babe" replied Dennis,

Dennis then got an idea. He pulled out of Winnie; Then he rolled her over lifted her tail up, then stuck his nose in; Dennis sniffed around her arse hole. And Winnie loved every second of it.

Then he replaced his nose with his tong, and licked her inside. "Oh yes Dennis yes that feels fucking great" moaned Winnie, as Dennis Replaced his Tong with his Dick; then he begun to fuck her tight butthole.

"Don't stop Dennis don't you fucking stop and fuck me harder"

demanded Winnie; as Dennis fucked her butt harder and faster.

"Winnie I'm going to AHHHHH!" Moaned Dennis as he shot his cum into her bows, Dennis pulled out of Winnie then collapsed next to her; "I love you so much Dennis Dracula" said Winnie, cuddling into him "I love you to miss Winnie Dracula" replied Dennis; giving her one final kiss goodnight then falling asleep.

AUTHORANOTE WELL THATS CHAPTER10 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	11. Chapter 11 honeymoon

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE IM BACK WITH CHAPTER11 OF ZINGGERS FOR LIFE IT'S SET WHEN DENNIS AND WINNIE HAVE A HONEYMOON

The next morning Dennis and Winnie Woke up to find his wife between his legs with his dick in her mouth. "Everything alright down there?"asked Dennis, Knowing they had to be up early to get their flight to Australia for their honeymoon.

"Everything's fine just a little wake up call he he" giggled Winnie as she continued on Dennis's shaft. "Winnie I'm going to ahhhhh" moaned Dennis as he came inside her mouth witch she swallowed; "Mmm tasty" said Winnie.

"Ok I think we should feed the children" said Dennis pulling a pair of pants on, "already done" replied Winnie as she got dressed; "Shouldn't we have a shower first Zing zing?" asked Winnie. "Oh yea" said Dennis picking her up and carrying his wife to the shower.

Dennis gently placed her down, and they both got in the shower. Dennis picked up a sponge and soaked it; bringing it down Winnie's neck and chest. Then he reached her pussy, and placed a finger inside.

"Oy!" she said playfully reaching around and grabbing his dick, "ok lets Finnish up" said Dennis knowing that their flight left in 2 hours; Dennis and Winnie got dressed quickly ate breakfast, thanked Johnny and Mavis for watching the twins; then left.

It was a 15 hour flight to Australia; When their plane finally landed in

Cairns (Queensland) airport. And had dinner at Dunwoddies. Once they arrived at the motel that Dennis booked them into; Winnie grabbed Dennis and pushed him into bed. "Wanna have some fun?" asked Winnie, "ohh you read my mind like a book"

Replied Dennis as they begun roughly kissing, Dennis removed Winnie's shirt pants and panties exposing her soaked pussy and large tits. Then Winnie Removed Dennis's shift pants and boxers reviling his large rock hard dick; Winnie took it in her mouth and begun to suck it.

"mmmmmmm" Moaned Dennis, "Winnie I'm going to ahhh" moaned Dennis as he came in Winnie's mouth, then he proceeded to push himself inside her pussy. Then he begun to thrust in and out of her. "Oh yes faster Fuck me faster Don't you fucking stop Dennis Dracula" Moaned Winnie as Dennis fucked her harder.

"Winnie I'm going to ahhh" he moaned as he jizzed inside her. "That was amazing Dennis I love you so much" said Winnie cuddling into him, "I love you to Winnie" replied Dennis kissing her once more, before falling asleep.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER11 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
